This proposal requests renewal of support for a postdoctoral training program, now in its 28th year, at the NCI designated Basic Cancer Center of the Salk Institute for Biological Studies. This program provides advanced training in research to postdoctoral scientists pursuing careers in basic and translational research related to cancer. Major activities include molecular, cell and developmental biology research within the three Cancer Center Programs: Metabolism and Cancer, Mouse Models and Cancer Stem Cells, and Growth Control and Genomic Stability. The Cancer Center occupies 73,000 sq. ft. of laboratory space and includes 32 faculty members, 22 of whom are members of the training faculty. Currently there are 187 postdoctoral and 58 predoctoral trainees in the Cancer Center. Trainees devote 100% of their time to research. Trainees in the program also participate in a variety of special activities designed to enhance their knowledge of cancer biology and therapeutic applications of basic research. These include the Cancer Biology Course, Cancer Forum and Cancer Center Symposium. These activities are designed to significantly augment the cancer relevance and focus of the individual laboratory training experience. We request funding to continue to support six trainees. The trainees will hold Ph.D. and/or M.D. degrees, and will be chosen on the basis of the quality and cancer relevance of research proposals they submit. The average duration of training will be three years, as at present. Upon completion of training the trainees will be fully qualified to conduct independent research in molecular and cellular biology related to cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Cancer Center of the Salk Institute for Biological Studies provides a rich environment for postdoctoral research training for qualified candidates with the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degrees. Trainees are prepared for careers as independent research investigators through firsthand experience designing and performing cutting edge research in basic and translational studies in cancer biology. The Cancer Center Training Program also provides courses, seminars, and a forum for research discussions to enhance this training experience. The written critiques and criteria scores of individual reviewers are provided in essentially unedited form in the "Critique" section below. Please note that these critiques and criteria scores were prepared prior to the meeting and may not have been revised subsequent to any discussions at the review meeting. The "Resume and Summary of Discussion" above summarizes the final opinions of the committee.